Memórias de Gotham
by Nic.Quinn
Summary: Harley Quinn (Arlequina) relembra do seu passado em Gotham.


Faz três anos que não vou em Gotham, nem vejo o Batman. Três anos longe daquela loucura sombria que é Gotham City.

Nesses três anos tive tempo de pensar no que deu errado na minha vida. E a conclusão foi que tive uma vida interramente errada. Eu, Harleen, vinda de uma família pobre onde meu pai era um alcóolatra que agredia minha mãe, tenho dois irmãos, Dave o mais novo e Mary a mais velha. Sempre fui uma boa ginasta, ganhei várias competições escolares, esse meu talento me proporcionou uma bolsa na Universidade de New York, me dediquei a área de psiquiatria, sempre soube que sanidade não era meu forte.

Cinco anos depois fui trabalhar no Arkham Asylum considerado um dos piores lugares, lar dos piores loucos, psicopatas e assassinos. Entre todos aqueles loucos, lá estava ele. Aquele homem de pele branca, cabelos verdes e uma boca vermelha com um sádico sorriso, que futuramente viria a ser meu amor e meu fardo. Além dessas características marcantes, ele tinha algo que ninguém percebia, seus olhos eram do mais claro tom de verde, pareciam vazios mais se você olhasse atentamente iria ver que existe um calor neles, algo que te puxava, eram hipnotizantes.

Não demorou muito para ele deixar de ser meu paciente e virar algo especial e depois fluiu para outro sentimento. Sentimento esse que não compreendo até hoje, era um misto de amor, ódio e obsessão. Sempre que olho nos olhos de Lucy, essa que herdou os olhos do pai, ele me vem a mente.

Nos dias atuais Gotham está mais calma, ainda existe o crime e a corrupção por lá, mas com menos intensidade.

Hera foi embora para a Amazônia pois lá ela se sente no seu habitat natural. Doutor Crane, o Espantalho, se suicidou jogou-se no canal de Gotham, porém seu corpo nunca foi achado, o Pinguim acabou ficando velho e debilitado a chefia da máfia acabou passando para a mão do seu sobrinho.

Senhor C nunca gostou de muita intimidade, evitava relações sexuais e carícias, porém ele cedia, as vezes, raramente ele mesmo tomava iniciativa. Lembro de uma vez que ele conseguiu explodir um conjunto inteiro de casas e Batman não conseguiu impedir. Senhor C ficou tão feliz que ele mesmo me encheu de carícias e tivemos uma noite de sexo, semanas depois descobri que estava grávida e tive que sumir de Gotham, fiquei com medo dele me descartar ou ser assassinada ou até mesmo ser presa em Arkham, fui morar na casa de minha irmã em New York, nove meses depois nasceu Lucy ela era linda, era loira igual a mim e nasceu com os olhos verdes igual ao do seu pai.

Como eu não podia criar Lucy, pedi para minha irmã que cuidasse dela. Minha vida após de ter Lucy foi a mesma voltei para Gotham e mandava dinheiro para minha irmã. Voltei para o Senhor C, ele continuava o mesmo apenas ignorou o fato que eu passei um ano fora, ele nunca soube sobre nossa filha e nunca saberá.

Com o passar dos ano Coringa foi ficando cada vez mais doentio, um dia teve a ideia de atingir o Superman, resolveu que ia enganar ele com a droga do medo do Espantalho o fazendo achar que Lois Lane era o seu inimigo Apocalypse. Superman acabou matando a Lois que estava grávida e cego pelo ódio matou o Senhor C. Sem ele na minha vida eu fiquei perdia e sozinha.

Já amou alguém você sabia que era ruim para você? Alguém que o machuca de novo e de novo e machuca aqueles ao seu redor. Mas você perdoa porque sabe que perdê-lo machucaria mais ainda?

Eu já amei sim e isso me causou imensa dor. Atualmente tento levar uma vida comum, cuido de Lucy e evito saber notícias de Gotham.

Intimamente nos meu sonhos ainda sonho com ele e com toda sua loucura.

Talvez em algum lugar, ele está rindo de tudo isso.

Esclarecendo algumas dúvidas, algumas informações trazidas nessa fic eu tirei da Comics sereias de Gotham. Como por exemplo a família da Harley.

Sobre a filha da Harley e Morte do Coringa eu me baseei no jogo Injustice e na hq desse jogo. Vou deixar aqui o link da edição onde a Harley conta sobre sua filha

. /hqs/Injustice%20-%20Gods%20Among%20Us%20-%20Ano%202/capitulo/13/leitor/0#1

Eu resolvi dar um tom mais sombrio e sério para a Harley, vocês que leram entenderam o porque né?

Eu amo a Harley ela é definitivamente minha personagem favorita. Espero que gostem. Beijos.


End file.
